Fireflies
by Taiyo-chan
Summary: Toph has a pleasant surprise for a recovering Aang.


**Fireflies**

**by Taiyo-chan**  
The sun was slowly setting behind the green-leaved trees. The Gaang, most of it, watched it go down with a mixture of fatigue and hopelessness. They were all sitting near a lake while Aang rested soundly on Appa's back. Sokka sighed.

"I'll go find us something to eat," he said glumly.

He rose up reluctantly. They watched him without saying a word. Katara looked down. She was visibly tired.

"I'll wash everything by the lake," she said. She faced Toph, who was petting Momo quietly. "Could you watch Aang for me?"

Toph looked up and nodded. Katara smiled appreciatively. "Thanks."

She rose from the ground, gathered everything she could into her arms, and headed for the lake. Kuei saddened.

"I wish there was something I could do," he said. He scratched Bosco's ears, who roared in content.

Toph straightened up from her slump. "You could manage the pets?" she suggested sincerely.

Kuei smiled. "I think I'll do that. Thanks, Toph,"

Toph smiled, but only lightly. She lied against Appa's middle leg and closed her eyes. She opened them back up when she heard small, insect-like noises...and felt unnatural warmth. Her eyes grew big in realization as she smiled to herself.

She crawled up on Appa by grabbing his fur. Aang continued to snore lightly. Toph pulled his sash off, carefully tucked parts of it under his head, wrapped it around his eyes, and tied a knot at one side of his face. Aang started to groan out of his sleep. Alarmed, Toph quickly covered his mouth. He automatically tried to pry her hand off his mouth while making muffling noises.

"Be quiet!" Toph scolded under her breathe. "I want to show you something. It's a surprise, so don't remove the sash. Got it?"

Aang stopped prying and nodded his head. Satisfied, she allowed him to breath through his mouth. Together, they leaped off Appa's back.

"Your Highness, there is something else you can do," Toph said sweetly with a hint of mischief.

The Earth King didn't care. "I'm listening."

"Could you cover for us?" she asked. "You know, just tell Katara that I'm taking Aang somewhere for a little bit? That way she won't be worrying."

Kuei nodded. Toph bowed in gratitude. "Come on, Twinkle Toes."

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. Aang yelled out at the jerking but learned to keep up with her pace. A couple of minutes passed from walking,

"Where are you taking me?" Aang demanded.

Toph laughed. "If I told you, it wouldn't be that much of a surprise now would it?"

Aang growled slightly. "You're just torturing me."

"I wasn't taking pleasure in doing so," Toph replied. "Trust me, a guy like you will love this."

"Is it in the sky or on the ground?"

"Sky."

"Then how do you know where you're going?" he asked somewhat irritated.

Toph stopped and roughly placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Stop and being quiet," she said sternly. "Do you notice anything different?"

The Avatar paused and stood still. He frowned. "It's feels warm."

Toph smiled. "We're almost there."

She took five steps away from him. "But follow my voice. It'll be nice for you to get some independence back."

Aang frowned, but sighed. "OK."

Toph nodded, turned around, and resumed walking. "How is your back recently?"

"It's getting better."

"Good. You gave us all a scare there."

Aang raised an eyebrow. "You were scared?"

Toph grew flustered. "Well...why wouldn't I? You almost died!"

"I know," Aang replied. "It's just that-"

"We don't interact that much?" Toph finished for him. "Outside of training?"

AAang was silent. Toph sighed.

"You're still my friend, Aang," she said somewhat quietly. "So I will care."

"Is that why you're taking me to wherever you're taking me?"

"Yeah."

AAang smiled. "Then I promise not to bug you about the surprise again."

Toph chuckled. "You don't have to. We're almost there."

Then Aang growled. "You already said that!"

"Then be quiet and just follow my voice!"

They were finally there.

"We're here," Toph announced. "You can take the sash off now."

He slowly untied the knot to his sash. When it fell off his face, he blinked to get used to the night. His eyes widened at what laid before him. Floating dots of green gracefully swarmed the place. They were fireflies.

"Woah," Aang said in awe at the beauty.

He looked over at Toph, who grinned at him.

"This is amazing!" Aang exclaimed in amazement. "When did-how-"

"These would be at my home in Gaoling," Toph explained. "During the summer."

AAang listened intently as a firefly landed on his shoulder.

"I just thought it would be nice to take you here to relieve your mind," Toph continued.

She sat down on the ground and sighed. "Even if it's only for half an hour."

AAang sat next to her. "Fireflies mean a lot to you, don't they?"

Toph lifted her head. A firefly was giving off more warmth and approaching her ear. She placed a finger on her ear so it could land there. It did just as she intended it to do. She moved her finger with the firefly on it to Aang so it could crawl from her to him.

"They do make you forger stresses in your life," she agreed.

Aang let it crawl on his hand but he placed his hand on the ground for it to crawl off. Toph just sat there and didn't say anything.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

She found her chin resting on his shoulder. Her chest was close to his. His heart beat was normal; his arms around her in a close, platonic hug.

"Thanks for sharing this with me," he said.

Toph blushed lightly and growled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm glad you enjoy them. Just ease up on the hugging, will you?"

Aang laughed as he let her go. "I guess I'll have to do the next best thing."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "What's-"

Aang lunged at her playfully. They tumbled a couple of feet along the meadow. When the tumbling finished, Aang had Toph's neck in his left arm. She could still breathe but she fought for a way to get out of his clutches. With his free hand, Aang ruffled her hair.

"Now you're begging me to bury you!" she proclaimed.

She stopped trying to pry his arm off her and tickled his sides. Aang busted with laughter, loosening his grip. Toph sat up and took a deep breath. Big mistake. Aang took off her headband as quick as the day he was running from the Unagi. She yelped as her long, black hair came down. Aang stood up with a mischievous grin on his face. Toph stood up dangerously.

"Now you are about to get it," she threatened.

Unabashed, he waved the headband. "You want it? You'll have to catch me to get it."

Toph ran for him. Laughing, he dodged her and ran to his left.

"Get back here so I can bury you!" she yelled after him.

She was right behind his trail. Aang grinned to himself. As he was running, he looked up to the sky. The fireflies seemed to be following them like dandelions being blown in the wind. Their warmth made the preteens laugh in merriment. Toph gently wiped them off her face. She could've quickened her pace but the back of her mind told her not to. She listened to that part contently.

_He's having fun_ she thought. _That was the purpose of me bringing him here._

Aang looked over his shoulder. Grinning, he asked, "Are you tired yet, Toph?"

"You got to be kidding me!" Toph laughed. "I have the same amount of energy as I did when I woke up!"

"Good!" he replied. "Because you won't catch me anytime soon!"

"We'll see about that, Twinkle Toes!"

Ten minutes later, Aang slowed down. It was Toph's chance. She took a big jump for him. Aang stopped and turned around.

"OK, Toph-"

It was too late. Toph tackled him. He landed on his back with half of Toph's body on top of him. He opened his eyes to see Toph's in shock. He looked down. Their lips had met from the fall. Both turned red. Toph didn't hesitate to sit up. She covered her mouth.

"Sorry," she muffled.

The fireflies drew in closer to the blushing preteens. Feeling more of their warmth, Toph turned redder. Aang reddened even more as well as he stared at them surrounding the two of them. Toph grabbed her headband from his hand and tied it around her head, leaving her hair the way it is.

"It was an accident," Aang finally replied. "It was nobody's fault."

His eyes continued to follow the insects. Toph nodded slowly and lied on her back next to him.

"You're not planning on leaving anytime soon, are you?" she chuckled.

Aang actually shook his head. "I can stay here all night."

Toph placed her hands under her head. "OK."

He looked at her. His eyes beamed. "Really?!"

"Everybody will be mad," she answered. She smiled. "But they'll get over it. It's not like we can't fend for ourselves."

Aang softened. Before he could say anything, Toph closed her eyes. "Good night, Aang."

He blinked slowly but replied, "Good night."

He folded his hands on top of his stomach. For a minute he played with his thumbs. He felt he was going to burst if he didn't get it off his chest.

"Toph?"

TThe fireflies inched closer to them.

"Hmmm?"

"I want you to know something."

Toph turned on her side and faced him with her eyes open. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

He looked at her. "I care about you too and I'm really glad that I met you."

Toph didn't react until he said the second half. She appeared shocked that he said it. The shock melted into a warm smile. She punched his right arm. Aang flinched.

"I'm glad I met you too, Twinkle Toes," she replied.

Aang rubbed his sore arm but he still wore a smile on his face. She tucked her hands under her head and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay up," she yawned. "For one it's late and two the warmth isn't helping."

"It's OK," he said softly. "I'm heading that way too."

He closed his eyes. Seconds later, he felt her head rest on his shoulder. She snored lightly. It didn't take Aang long to fall asleep either. For the rest of the night, the fireflies swooned over them until dawn. 

In the morning, they woke up and arrived at the campsite. They were greeted up an upset Katara. Sokka and the rest were too sleepy to be emotional. Aang let out a nervous laugh. Toph was impassive. Katara had her arms folded.

"The Earth King said you guys would be gone for only a little bit," she ranted, "but to spend the night is another story! You had us worried!"

"Sorry about that," Toph spoke up. She was unabashed. "You told me to watch Aang and I figured I'd take him out to relieve some stress." It's my fault."

Katara was shocked but sighed. "Well, it's not like you two got hurt. Come on and sit."

They obeyed. Katara dipped out their breakfast with a huge spoon and made two breakfast bowls. Aang smiled at Toph while Katara did so.

"Thanks again for showing me the fireflies," she said.

Katara handed Toph one bowl; Toph handed it to Aang. "No problem, Twinkle Toes."

Grinning, he accepted the bowl. Katara noticed Aang's cheerfulness and smiled. "It's nice to see you happy again. But we-"

She cut herself short. They noticed it.

"Have to go somewhere?" Aang finished.

Sokka pulled out the map from his Earth Kingdom bag and examined it. "There's a small town fifty miles from here. We can get disguises there."

Aang smiled. "Alright, let's do it."

"You asked me to sit up front with you because?!" Toph panicked.

They were riding on Appa. Toph was clinging onto Aang's arm for dear life. It was different for her not to have someone at both of her sides.

"I have one more thing to tell you."

"Well, talk! It's not like I'm going anywhere!" she freaked out.

Aang chuckled, earning him a scolding from Top. "Being under those fireflies made me realize that there are still some wonderful things in this world. I don't want them to disappear because of the Fire Nation. It's one more thing for me to fight for."

"Good," Toph said sincerely. "Because it's something we live for. We'll help you protect it."

"I know, Toph. I know."

Later, they reached the town. The Gang sighed as they hopped off Appa.

"Well," Aang announced. "We're here."

THE END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **I wrote this a week before Whisper into the Sky Chapter 9 was uploaded so this was a purely original idea. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism is definitely welcome so if there's anything you see that I could improve on, just let me know. 


End file.
